Kara Fall Down
by TheUltraAvenger18
Summary: This Place is In Injustice 2 Universe Darkseid ending if you want more chapterels of Kara falldown comment


**The Fall Of The Justice League**

**This is the Ending of Darkseid Multiverse in Injustice 2. **

Darkseid mind control Brainiac as he made his army even his own attack Earth. Darkseid teleported to earth as his army started killing people. Batman threw his Batarang at Darkseid. Darkseid grabbed Batman arm ripping it and using his omega beams frying Batman face. Batman fell as his brain melted.

Aquaman threw his Trident at Darkseid. Darkseid stabbed Aquaman leg cutting half of it with his own Trident. Darkseid laughed and shot a omega beam straight threw his heart. Docter Fate bring Black Canary and Green Arrow back to there World. Flash super sonic punch Darkseid. Darkseid ripped Flash leg apart as Flash yelled in pain. Darkseid stomped on Flash face popping it up.

Wonder Woman tried slashing Darkseid with her sword. Darkseid grabbed it and cut it straight threw Wonder Woman. Superman said "DARKSEID STAND DOWN!". Darkseid said "Most of your friends has fallen to me!". Supergirl punched Darkseid. Darkseid said "You must be Kara the Supergirl?". Darkseid slammed Supergirl on the ground. Superman charge at Darkseid saying "ENOUGH!". Darkseid grabbed Superman saying "GOODBYE YOU KILLED MY SON!". Darkseid shot a mega omega beam at Superman starting to blow him up.

**Like in the game. **

Supergirl said "KAL NOOO!". Superman blew up. Wonder Woman kneel down bleeding as she said "Kal no…". Darkseid threw Wonder Woman to 7 buildings saying "I found my Mate". Darkseid grabbed Supergirl". Kara said "Le..t me.. go!". Darkseid said "You be mine!".

**Darkseid Base**

Darkseid pulled his hard cock out as he told Kara to suck. Kara started sucking. Darkseid groan. Kara started licking faster. Kara pulled off saying "I'm not your whore and I'm not one!". Darkseid slammed Kara down saying "YOU ARE AND YOU WILL BE MY QUEEN!". Darkseid ripped Kara skirt and slammed his dick in her ass.

Kara scream loud while Darkseid hump faster in her. Kara kept moaning as Darkseid thrust deeper and more deeper in her. Kara scream the loudest. Darkseid took out his dick and ripped Kara shirt grabbing her boobs squeezing it. Kara moan loud. Darkseid said "Suck it or Die". Kara begin to suck his dick deep. Darkseid groan making Kara deep throat it. Kara started to suck Faster. Darkseid groan loud. Kara lick his balls.

Darkseid came in Kara eye and mouth. Kara said "Is that Enough?". Kara started to felt Tentacles around her. Brainiac thrust his cock in her ass. Darkseid thrust his dick in her pussy. Kara scream the most loudest. Darkseid thrust super harder as Brainiac thrust deeper in her. Kara scream louder. Darkseid kept thrusting massive harder. Brainiac thrust faster. Kara scream even more louder. Brainiac tentacle thrust in her ass as a another one wrapped her right boob around.

Kara kept panting. Darkseid thrust super faster. Brainiac thrust harder. Kara panted louder. Darkseid said "If Superman wanna take my child I make a another!". Kara said "Wait no". Brainiac dick fit in Kara pussy with Darkseid as they both came In her super hard of massive cum in her.

Brainiac said "That was easy". Darkseid kept thrusting harder. Brainiac thrust more deeper. Kara scream loudly. Darkseid thrust mega harder as Brainiac thrust faster. Kara scream louder than ever. Darkseid thrust super faster. Brainiac thrust super deeper. Kara kept screaming. Atrocitus joined in saying "The Death of my people is from Superman! I will get my vengeance!". Atrocitus pulled his dick tying to fit his cock in Kara pussy. Kara scream the loudest hero. Atrocitus thrust super harder. Brainiac thrust deeper. Darkseid thrust super mega harder. Kara kept screaming.

Atrocitus thrust deeper in Kara. Darkseid thrust super harder. Brainiac thrust super harder. Kara kept screaming. Darkseid thrust mega harder in her. Atrocitus thrust super deeper. Kara could feel the rage and fire from Atrocitus burning her as she scream loudly.

Brainiac thrust super deeper In Kara. Atrocitus thrust ultra deeper. They all came in Kara. Darkseid handcuffed Kara in chains. Atrocitus started beating her up. Darkseid slammed her head. Darkseid said "Keep beating I wanna beat her til she joins us".

**The End**


End file.
